Yellow Spandex
by xgal59
Summary: Logan finds out that there's more to home ec. then just cooking, and the Brotherhood recurts a new unlikely member


The Cheater ****

Chapter 2

Logan settled the students at their respective sewing machines. just then there was a loud knock on the door and Robbie rushed in late.

"I am so sorry Mr. Logan… I didn't count on static cling causing such a problem!" He said as he hastily straightened his skirt.

"Robbie! What have I told you about wearing that to class!" Logan gasped as he took in Robbie's attire which consisted of a bright red skirt with matching Bikini top and thong. "Oh just sit down."

Robbie took a seat by Jessica.

"Hey Jessica."

"Hi Robbie" Jessica replied with just a hint of annoyance.

"Will you go out with me?

"AAAAAGH! NO!"

"Why?"

"Well it's just…"

"It's the dress isn't it?"

"Well… yeah."

"I knew it! Why can't people accept that I am just… different!"

"OK class quiet down. For our first project we will be making something that reflects our interests." Logan said.

Jessica turned around in her chair to talk to her friends.

"Hey Sandy! What you gonna make?"

"Well I'm thinking something along the lines of a straight jacket for you."

"Ha! Ha! very funny Sandy Hill! What about you Kat?"

"Well… I'm thinking along the lines of like a fuzzy volleyball. I mean that last Tom Hanks movie oh my god….."

"Oh god Kat just because you have the same last name…"

"Well excuse me! Just because you don't think she I mean he's the greatest thing since sliced bread!"

"Whatever…."

"Hey Jessica want to hear what I'm making?" Robbie piped up.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Well I was thinking this wonderful evening gown number… you know with the slit up the side. Is green my color? The only problem is that waxing is such a pain."

"God! The humanity! TMI Robbie." Came a voice from another seat across from Robbie.

"I'm greatly disturbed!" Said Sandy.

"What's TMI mean Tertia?"

"For those of us in society who are completely inept… like you… it means too much information."

"What are you making Jessica?" Said Robbie leaning a little too close.

"You know for someone who dresses in drag you seem awfully interested in women." She says as she elbows him away. He falls into Tertia.

"Can't keep your paws off me can you darling?" He says as Tertia pushes him off.

"That's right I find you irresistible. Somebody stop me before I do something indecent in the middle of class."

"Anyhow Jessica what are you making?" Asked Kat as she adjusted her hat to cover the red horns growing out of her head.

"A pillow decorated with a picture of every type of chocolate in the world!"

"I should have seen that coming." Kat said.

Marie came up to Logan. "So what are you going to be making sugah?"

Logan looks wistful for a minute before answering suddenly. "I'm the teacher I don't have to make anything. I mark it. That's it."

Logan started to blabbel on about the various types of stitches that one could make and how to properly thread the sewing machine. Tertia, who was falling asleep suddenly jumped up behind Logan. Grinning happily she morphed into him and began mocking him behind his back… literally. He turned around suddenly and she barely had time to morph back.

"What?"

"Ummmm…" She said thinking quickly. "Robbie's stuck to the wall again!" Logan glanced over to find that Robbie, who had control over static electricity, was once again stuck to the 

fabric of the message board. 

Logan moved to wrench him down for like fifth time that day and in the process he received a huge shock! Quickly looking in the mirror Logan practically fainted. The shock had made his already crazy hair stand completely on end.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL, SILKY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL, SILKY, SMOOTH HAIR! MY…."

"Logan stop it and just go put some gel in it!" Marie shouted.

"Ummmm… start your projects… I'll be right back." Logan grumped as he ran out of the class.

____________________________

After class Jessica and her friends went out on the school lawn to gossip. When they reached their favourite hill they saw Robbie was already there.

As they approached they heard him humming the theme from "_Mission Impossible."_

"What are you doing Robbie?" Tertia asked.

"Shhhh. If you hum the theme from the movie when there are squirrels around they move to it." He continued to hum and as Tertia watched it was apparently true. 

"I'm very disturbed." Said Sandy as Tertia returned to the group.

"Why don't we go back to my room," said Marie. "I just bought a whole bunch of new CD's and make-up and stuff… we could try them out!"

Robbie's ears perked up at that. "Can I come to? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"

"Sure." Said Marie. They all ran skipping hand in hand across the lawn. (Author wonders what she has just inhaled.)

Marie put on Feed the Night by Prozzak and dropped onto the bed.

Robbie dashed out of Marie's closet at that moment holding a black sequenced number and matching tube top. "Oh Marie dahlink think is simply beautiful I must have it… can I borrow it?"

"Whatever."

They spent the rest of the night playing with the new makeup that Marie had bought. About 2 in the morning Tertia, Jessica and Robbie were walking back to their respective dorms when they passed Logan's room. Coming from the room was a humming sound that sounded curiously like a sewing machine running at high speed.

"Hmmm… go figure…" Robbie mumbled and they carried onto their dorms.

________________________

The next day all students were sewing furiously. Logan had only given them 2 weeks for their project. (They all suspected it was because he wanted to get back to the kitchen.)

Jessica was just finishing her pillow. (It took a bit since it had to be dried about every half hour because she would drool incessantly over it.) Kat was stuffing her volleyball all the while talking to it and quoting her fave move. Sandy was having problems since she got stuck in the straight jacket as she was trying it on…. at least it works she thought. Robbie was busy flipping through catalogues trying to find a matching pair of high heels to go with his new dress… despite the constant warnings about the effects of high heeled shoes on his arches. Tertia was putting the finishing touches on her black tank top… she had a slight fetish for them although nobody quite knew why… Just then Logan appeared in the room. Everything stopped.

Half the girls started drooling… the other half were covering their eyes and peeking through their fingers as Logan emerged wearing a Yellow Spandex Uniform with Blue Trimming!

"Damn! That is tight in all the right places!" Marie blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I am never wearing spandex again!" Robbie moaned. 

Tertia looked at him. "ooh I'd pay a dollar to see that!"

"I'm very disturbed. VERY VERY VERY Disturbed!" Sandy said. 

"Can you wear that forever?" Jessica gushed.

"Logan quick! It's the brotherhood again there… WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Scott said as he burst into the classroom. Already clad in his unreasonably tight leather outfit. Which had the rest of the class drooling.

"There is only one person I would like to see in leather and or spandex… you guys aren't him." Tertia said, her eyes firmly shut.

"It's OK darling, I'll adjust my wardrobe soon." Said Robbie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE HORROR!"

Logan and Scott ran out of the room and off to save the world yet again.

TBC

___________________________

Cast:

Robbie: Robbie. He does not dress in drag in real life… or at least not in public. His pen name is Mercurius. Check him out.

Jessica The Human Hydrogen Molecule: Jessica…this character is not that far off my real self.

Tertia: If I release her real name she will kill me but she did help co-author this chapter. Her pen name is Cara. She goes to school with Robbie.

Sandy Hill: Sandra my friend. She is greatly disturbed… hence her nickname… the disturbed one.

Kat Hanks: She had to play Forest Gump in drama once so I ran with it.

I don't own the X-men… but I am in love with Hugh Jackman and I sleep with a picture of him under my pillow.


End file.
